Videos of a measurement target are captured using capturing equipment in order to analyze movements in sports, dance and/or the like and provide coaching. Using videos offer an advantage of making a condition of surroundings of the measurement target easy to understand so that movements can be easily grasped even if special knowledge is lacking. On the other hand, there are also a disadvantage that only large movements seen with eyes can be grasped, and quantitative evaluation is difficult.
In addition, wearable sensors are also used, similar to the capturing equipment. Using wearable sensors offers the advantages that acquiring information not seen by the eye and quantitatively evaluating the movement are easy. On the other hand, there is also the disadvantage that the special knowledge is necessary in data analysis, and the surroundings of the measurement target are difficult to grasp.
Thus, the capturing equipment and the wearable sensors mutually complementing each other's disadvantages becomes possible, and using these together enables effective movement analysis and coaching. In the disclosure of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2009-106323, an apparatus is disclosed that captures video images showing a state of a target individual's swing with a video camera while also causing the target individual to wear an acceleration sensor, and displays on a display the video images along with an image with a mark at a maximum peak of a time waveform of acceleration detected by the acceleration sensor.